1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to body harnesses and, more specifically, to a harness for use by hunters to aid in carrying a rifle or shotgun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous body harnesses have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,312; 1,609,963; 2,109,232; 3,001,566; 3,081,923; 3,261,519; 3,700,147; 3,869,074; 4,287,971; 4,878,606; and 5,400,935 and French Patent No. 2,577,771 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,302,312 PA1 Inventor: Jay J. Cook PA1 Issued: Apr. 29, 1919 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,963 PA1 Inventor: Isidor Arth PA1 Issued: Oct. 5, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,232 PA1 Inventor: Richard H. Hoyt PA1 Issued: Feb. 22, 1938 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,566 PA1 Inventor: Robert J. Lipsitz PA1 Issued: Sep. 26, 1961 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,923 PA1 Inventor: Henry L. Bagby PA1 Issued: Mar. 19, 1963 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,519 PA1 Inventor: Merl L. Horne PA1 Issued: Jul. 19, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,147 PA1 Inventor: Damon A. Vaughn PA1 Issued: Oct. 24, 1972 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,074 PA1 Inventor: Raymond F. Roach PA1 Issued: Mar. 4, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,971 PA1 Inventor: Clayton J. Doulet PA1 Issued: Sep. 8, 1981 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,606 PA1 Inventor: Murray G. W. Miller PA1 Issued: Nov. 7, 1989 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,935 PA1 Inventor: Bert A. Farmer PA1 Issued: Mar. 28, 1995 PA1 French Patent Application Number 2,577,771 PA1 Inventor: Gilbert Ambal PA1 Published: Aug. 29, 1986
This invention relates to improvements in package and article carriers and more particularly to a fish basket or creel supporting harness.
This invention provides a holster which will force the pistol handle against the body of the wearer when the pistol is contained thereon so that when the pistol is carried in a concealed position it will not project outwardly and thus suggest its presence.
This invention relates to a holster for pistols, revolvers and the like and the particular construction is an improvement on the holster to simplify the construction and provide simple and convenient means for supporting the holster from the shoulders of the wearer. This invention further provides a simple and convenient means for detachably securing the holster to the wearer's belt.
The present invention provides a photographic equipment article carrying bag formed of a plurality of pieces of material, preferably leather, joined together at their edges in the form of smooth, tight stitches. The stitches will not separate or loosen after the bag has been in use for a period of time and the interior of the bag is lined with a resilient shock absorbent material.
This invention relates to a gun carrying device and is more particularly adapted for use by hunters for carrying a rifle or shotgun. A shoulder supported gun carrier is designed for support the butt end of the rifle or shotgun whereby the weight of the firearm is carried by the shoulder of the user and the barrel of the gun can be cradled in either arm.
This invention provides a more efficient and practical rotary holster mounting for carrying guns in normal pendant positions and in out-of-the-way positions composed of a minimum number of uncomplicated, more easily assembled and mechanically more reliable parts.
A weapon carrier mounted onto a belt or like member strapped to the user, and where the weapon, carried in a pivotal pocket, may be quickly and readily used without the necessity of removal from the carrier.
The holder for shotguns, rifles, and the like, includes a waist belt, a shoulder strap positionable diagonally across the upper body and mounting an adjustable barrel or forestock clip and a butt pocket. The butt pocket is suspended from two belt mounted loops which in turn mount the opposite ends of the shoulder strap whereby a counterbalancing effect is achieved.
A body attachable bag for suspension from a person's shoulder, constructed of a plurality of panels that individually are substantially non-selfsupporting but which collectively interact with one another to develop and maintain a geometry of the bag that substantially conforms to, i.e. partially wrap the person's torso over a substantial surface area thereby having a reduced tendency to swing when suspended from the shoulder and substantially reducing undesirable pressure points.
the present invention relates to a waist bag and supporting harness comprising a pelvic belt, a diagonal shoulder strap, shoulder pad means, and underarm strap suitable for attaching to a conventional mail bag or similar bag. The harness restrains movement of the bag while in use, and inhibits posture deformation of the user. The harness of the present invention partially redistributes the load of such a bag or device, by providing a pelvic belt to take most of the weight of the bag, and reducing the weight supported by the shoulder strap. As well, the pelvic belt enhances the stability of a user's center of gravity by retaining the bag in a substantially constant position relative to the user's body while performing mobile duties.
A shoulder pad and strap are restrained by an underarm strap to reduce stress in the neck muscles by preventing the pad and a strap from rising up on to the sensitive and vulnerable areas of the lower neck. The bag is provided with a plurality of horizontal belt receiving loops to selectively retain the pelvic belt and position the bag properly relative to the body height of the individual user.
A handgun harness assembly and holster assembly for carrying large frame, high powered handguns. The harness assembly comprises a three strap harness having a shoulder strap, an armpit strap, and a two section trunk strap. A handgun holster is connected to the two section trunk strap and positioned against the body of the wearer. The shoulder strap is positioned across the shoulder opposite the shoulder closest to the handgun holster and extends from a breast region of the user to a shoulder blade region of the user. Joined to the ends of the shoulder strap by swivel connection means is an armpit strap which is placed under the arm that the shoulder strap is placed under the arm that the shoulder strap is placed over. The two section trunk strap is connected to the holster assembly at one end and is coupled to the swivel connection means at the other end.
A bag having a removable pocket joined to it by elements made in thermoplastic material. The pocket has a male element sewn onto it and which slides in a female element sewn on the bag. The male element has a flexible tongue at the top with a curved part which locks in a slot at the top of the female part. A stud at the bottom of the female part engages in a notch in the male part to form a stop. The pocket can be used separately.